


You can't play on Broken Strings

by robopou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi appears in the second chapter!, Kuroo can be an insensitive jerk sometimes, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Romance, Smut later - I will make sure to mention it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robopou/pseuds/robopou
Summary: C4 is a successful band on the rise but when the lead guitarist Oikawa Tooru gets into a car accident, everything changes and the band has to face the severe consequences of that fateful day.Will Tooru acknowledge his feelings for his Bassist Tetsurou or will his heart burn for an old flame?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	You can't play on Broken Strings

Pearls of sweat were dripping down his neck, he arched his back, adjusting his mic before hitting that high note. It was a success, thousands of screams were following. He was on fire and his fans were taken aback. He took a minute to drench himself in that applause, a short final speech, they bowed and left the stage.

„You nailed it!“ Daichi smiles as he gave him a pat on the back and a wide smile.

„Thanks, I can say the same about you, Daichi-kun!“

Before he could return to his thoughts, he felt two arms on his shoulders, “Oikawa, that was amazing, bro!“ Kuroo smiled enthusiastically.

“You were awesome. That last guitar riff it was out of this world!“ Bokuto cheered, slapping Oikawa’s back.

The frontman was just 21, heartthrob and master of private and public life. There was no place for insecurities. One could say he had everything at the moment and there was more to come. Great voice, mad guitar skills, handsome looks, amazing and reliable band members and a steadily growing fan base, despite just having finished their first tour.

* * *

But nobody said that it would be easy, au contraire, the hard work was grueling sometimes.

He was seated in front of his macbook, focusing on the word document, a lukewarm latté right next to it, he needed a new one. A light tap on his shoulder and he snapped out of his thoughts.

„Sir, we’re about to close soon.“ a cute waitress said. To Oikawa’s luck she had a certain bracelet around her wrist. C4 merch, how fortunate. All he needed to do was slide his sunglasses a few inches down the bridge of his nose and the color of her face drained entirely.

„You… I can’t believe it, I’m like your most biggest fan!“ She stuttered, her pale complexion being in favor of her sudden blush.

He gave her a wink, “What’s your name, darling?” he ripped a page out of his notebook and handed it to her after signing it. “To my biggest fan!“ he added before he reverted his full attention back to the screen.

It was past 10PM already but with that action he was sure he was able to gain some extra time for his brainstorming. He had to be at the hotel around half past eight, not one and a half hours later, or worse, a lot more. But the ambience in that little café was nice. They had Wi-Fi, delicious pastries and comfortable seats. A responsible songwriter can’t let the chance to write a good song fly away when once he gets creative. And at the moment everything seemed at place, if it weren’t for the notifications on his phone.  
He decided to ignore the messages. His fellow band members being worried? Who cares, now wasn’t the time.  
_Egotistical?_ Maybe. But he was sure they would forgive him once they saw what he had in tow.

Around eleven he felt a little tired, but not only that, he felt an eerie aura. He didn’t know where that came from, he felt uncomfortable, observed.

An hour and two cups of coffee later, he thanked the employee who was as nervous as him before his first concert. It was kind of cute. A bit off-putting, but cute regardless.  
To show his gratitude he took a selfie with her and even gave her a follow on Instagram, making her cry before he left the café, checking his phone as soon as the chilly night breeze came into contact with his face.

7 unread messages from Kuroo Tetsurou:

|8:43PM| Oikawa.

|9:01PM| Yooo

|9:30PM| Tell me you’re alive

|10:55PM| Call me, like asap rocky

|11:56PM| or asap ferg, whatever you prefer

|12:01PM| DON’T tell me you’re still in that café you put on your Snapchat story?!

|12:07PM| ???

He sighed at the exaggerated amount of worry and dialed Kuroo’s number.

“Tetsu-chan, how-“

“Where the fuck have you been?“ he yelled, making Oikawa hold his phone away from his ear.

„I’m at the café, around 10 minutes from the hotel, don’t worry.“

„What do you mean by ‘don’t worry‘, you’re hours past your curfew, we aren’t even in Tokyo. You’re famous, you could be in danger.“

“I’m sorry to make you worry, I’m on my way!“

“You better hurry…“

“Bye!“

Kuroo was probably his closest friend from the rest of C4. There was Sawamura Daichi, a very reliable and talented rhythm guitarist with a big heart.  
Then there was Bokuto Koutarou, an energetic drummer and cheerful friend. Strong but also very sensitive.  
Then there was Kuroo Tetsurou, he was different. Of course, he was as reliable like Sawamura, or as funny as Bokuto, but the way he showed concern or his disappointment was even able to make Tooru feel something. After all, everyone was aware of him doing extra hours of work for the group’s sake. And everyone was grateful for Tooru’s efforts, despite some of his negative antics.

He walked through the dark streets, the dim streetlights barely aiding Tooru’s sight.  
It took him no time to notice the loud steps that were coming closer, he immediately turned around facing a couple of teenagers. One of them was a short girl, the other a boy holding a flashlight and the other one was tall, wearing a hood covering most of their face.

“I can’t believe to see you again after all those years! Do you remember me?“ the girl spoke, her voice loud and overly enthusiastic.

“I’m sorry? I don’t recall…“ Oikawa raised a brow in confusion. Who are they? Fans?

“You probably don’t, right? I’m Ayano! We met at a meet and greet last year! Does it ring a bell?“ She shot him a bright smile outshining the streetlights.

„Ayano… Ayano, I don’t know. I’m sorry, I really don’t remember, there are just so many fans,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Her happy expression faded and her face contorted at his words, the flashlight adding a creepy aura to her features.

„You don’t remember now, but you will never forget!“

„I’m sorry?“ Oikawa asked, backing away slowly.

„You don’t understand right? You will come with us. And if you don’t comply, we will make sure you will!” Her voice was low suddenly, her expression sinister.

Before the hooded one could get a grasp of his harm, Oikawa quickly turned around and started running. Nope, nope, nope! This was bad, this was terrible. First the somber atmosphere at the cute café, then this.

He felt his heartbeat accelerating, as he was taking large steps while trying not to run against a street lamp. He ran, quickly taking a peek back to realize they were still there and approaching dangerously closer. The bag around his shoulder was becoming heavier with each step, the handles rubbing against his neck uncomfortably.

He took a turn at the next corner, approaching the hotel.  
Just as he thought he could finally slow down, he tripped over his own feet, coming into contact with the hard concrete, his glasses flying off. He heard them shatter and tried standing up on shaky legs. It was still too risky to stop right there, he felt a sharp pain going through his right knee. Just as he wanted to continue running he saw a blurry dark figure run at himfrom the front. No.

He was hopeless, turn around and face your crazy fans, or keep walking and probably be caught by their ally. The situation was unfortunate.

Tooru decided to run straight ahead and then cross the street, he felt his knee sting and tears flow down the corners of his eyes. Why, why him?

The dark figure was startled at Tooru’s sudden reaction and started running faster. Tooru had no chance other than run into the opposite direction of his hotel, he didn’t even bother to check for any traffic. He was halfway there but he didn’t expect his name to be called by a familiar voice.

He shouldn’t have looked. Shouldn’t have turned around.

The next few seconds he felt numb until he came into collision with the hard asphalt. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, he got hit by a vehicle and it was time to sleep.

* * *

“I think he’s waking up!”  
  
“Not so loud, you’re startling him.”

“Oikawa?”

His head was pounding, his vision blurry as his eyes were opening slowly.  
“Where am I?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“You’re in the hospital, you were hit by a car.”

That sounded just like Daichi, squinting at him for a few seconds confirmed his assumption.

“We were scared shitless! Not cool, man!” Koutarou cried out with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was hanging down, adding to his worried expression.  
  
Tooru tried to sit up properly, stopping as a sharp sting went through his body.  
“My arm,” he looked down at a thick cast, “What?”  
  
“Bones break when you get hit by a car, you’re lucky you only sprained your knee, but your wrist…” Daichi sighed, the concern in his voice evident.  
  
Tooru was so focused on himself that he just now realized Tetsurou’s head was propped against the corner of his bed, he seemed to be asleep.  
  
“He refused to spend the night at the hotel and argued with the nurses to stay over. They eventually gave in because he claimed he had a concussion and wanted to be left alone.” Daichi explained before putting a hand on Tetsurou’s shoulder, giving him a light shake to wake him up. To no avail.  
  
Tooru nudged him with his left leg, making him groan in displeasure. “Just five more minutes.”  
  
“Kuroo, he woke up.”

“Huh?” Tetsurou jerked up, rubbing his eyes that were covered by his terrible bedhead. He snapped his head towards Tooru, “You!” he exclaimed, “You always cause problems!”

“Nice to see you, too, sleeping beauty.”  
  
“Look who’s talking, it’s ‘bout noon and you’ve been out cold ever since you ran into traffic.”

“I’m sorry I got hospitalized!”  
  
“Apology not accepted.”

“Kuroo, cut him some slack, he’s injured.” Daichi scolded, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And you, stop being childish, we were worried about you!”  
  
Tooru stopped sticking out his tongue at Tetsurou and rolled his eyes, why did Daichi always have to be the voice of reason? He sighed, Koutarou sharing a look of sympathy with him.

* * *

“Doctor, when will I be able to play the guitar again?”

“According to the x-rays, there appears to be a carpal fracture and your thumb along with your index finger are broken. First, we need to schedule a date for the surgery, after that we will see how the healing process is going. Give it a few months and we’ll be able to tell if you’ll ever play the guitar again.”

Tooru’s jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat, he was at a loss of words.  
  
“Oikawa-san,” the doctor continued, “I know this is a serious issue for your career but you have to value your health above all.”  
  
Tooru zoned out, his career flashing in front of his eyes. He remembered the riffs, the solos, the band practice, the cheers – the first time he held a guitar. The memory clouded his vision. />  
“It sounds like a dying cat.”  
“No, it doesn’t! Give me a few weeks and I’ll show you what I’m capable of!”  
“I’ll beat you to it!”  
“It’s on!”

“Oikawa-san? Hello?”  
  
Tooru snapped out of it, his breathing heavier than ever, he hesitantly opened his mouth, letting no words escape as his throat went completely dry.  
  
“I have no questions left.” Tooru whispered, “You may leave now.”  
  
His doctor took his files and Tooru led him out of his room, breaking down at the doorstep as soon as the door clicked shut. He was short of breath as his heart pounded in his ears.  
No, no, no, he leaned against the door. He managed to take one steady breath before letting his arms drop to his sides.  
  
Oh. His vision went cloudy.  
Oh. His eyes were watering.  
  
The first few raindrops rolled over his cheeks.  
  
He shut his eyes and the rain continued to pour.  
  
He sat like this for a few minutes before slowly regaining his composure, the tears staining his cheeks.  
  
“Oikawa?” a knock on the door caught his attention, he quickly wiped at his eyes and stood up. “We ordered food, want to come downstairs?” It was Tetsurou.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be there in five.” Tooru spoke, trying not make it obvious that he just cried his eyes out. He walked over to his bathroom and splashed some water onto his face. His eyelids were puffed up and his lips and cheeks were tinted red. In this state, even a blind person could tell he just cried.  
He slowly walked downstairs, attempting to smile. “Hey.”  
  
Koutarou, who was delightfully devouring a steak, paused as soon as Tooru plopped down next to him. He reached into the bag, pulling out a pack of sushi and a can of diet coke, opening it for him.  
  
The atmosphere was strained, you could tell by Daichi and Tetsurou who were poking their meals apathetically, they knew something was horribly wrong.

“I forgot something!” Koutarou broke the silence, walking into their open kitchen, and pulling a straw out of the cabinet, putting it into the can. He smiled gently at Tooru.

Tooru shot him a tired smile and decided to skip the chopsticks and eat the sushi with his left hand. Although he didn’t have much of an appetite, he hadn’t eaten in more than a day, skipping the dreaded hospital food.  
  
After finishing his meal in silence, he raised an eyebrow at his bandmates who stared at him distraught. He didn’t even realize that tears were flowing down his cheeks by now.  
  
“Thank you for the meal,” he said before throwing away his trash and disappearing into his room.  
Not even five minutes passed with him sitting on his bed before someone knocked on his door. It was Tetsurou.  
  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
  
Tooru shook his head, patting the empty space next to him.

“Can you talk about it?”

Tooru sighed, “It’s over.”

“What do you mean?”

“The doctor said we don’t know whether I’ll ever be able to pick up a guitar again.”

Tetsurou was struck dumb, his face contorting in shock.  
  
“We have a gig next month,” Tooru continued, “I wonder how the label will deal with that.”

“We'll figure something out. A lot can happen in over a month." he said, the uncertainty in his voice evident as ever. Tooru didn't respond, the calm provokink Tetsurou to continue talking. It was getting painfully uncomfortable. "You still have your voice!” Tetsurou blurted out.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” _Was that the only thing he had to say on the matter? He just totalled his right wrist, putting the future of the band and his career at risk and all that Tetsurou could say was that? There was obviously no message that would cheer him up magically but some thoughts should never be said out loud._

“What?” Tetsurou shrugged, “At least I’m being realistic. Your wrist might be fucked but as long as your vocal chords work, you can still perform.”

“Leave.”

“Are you for real?”

“Get out!” Tooru yelled, making Tetsurou flinch at the sudden shift in volume.

“I was just trying to cheer you up but fine!" he shut the door on his way out, a little too aggressive for his own liking. He could tell Tooru was going to be mad about it for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work in progress that was saved on my phone. It's been almost five years and I decided to go back to this story, have fun!
> 
> Be prepared for some fluff in the next chapter, and Iwa-chan! He will join in on the fun. Or trouble.
> 
> Oikawa Tooru - Frontman and lead guitarist/ lead vocalist  
> Kuroo Tetsurou - Bassist and vocalist  
> Sawamura Daichi - Rhythm guitarist  
> Bokuto Koutarou - Drummer <3
> 
> Send Me A Message On My Tumblr: robopou.tumblr.com
> 
> I also have an instagram:  
> robopou


End file.
